


He deserves it.

by Cider



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 无脑mob发泄，最好不要点





	He deserves it.

库里被捉着手腕扔到桌子上的时候仍旧觉得脑子不清醒。直到有人把他身上的衣服全都扒了下来，在他臀尖上甩了一巴掌的时候，他才被扎人的痛觉刺激到，从迷惘中醒了过来有些恍惚地眨了眨眼睛，勉勉强强看出自己现在在哪里。是对手的更衣室，站满了他刚刚输给的那些对手。  
他记得自己是遵守约定约定来这里的。这些荷尔蒙分泌过头、性欲旺盛而饥渴的球员总要有一些让他们可以发泄的地方，输了球的对手就是最好的选择。这种不成文的规定被所有人默许。身为金州勇士的队长，他不是第一次经历这种场合了，每次都搞得惨不忍睹，虽然并非他所愿，不过说实话，他已经很习惯了，与其奋力挣扎还是逃不过被操一顿的结局，就这样屈服也并不是不可以接受。  
婊子。  
他突然在心里冷冷地嘲笑自己。为了这种莫名其妙放弃抵抗的情绪，就像他真的在享受这一切一样。  
“看看，这就是曾经的mvp。”有人在拍着他的腰在说话。他被按倒在桌子上，接着被人摆成了跪趴的姿势，腰被按着紧贴着桌面，屁股因此只能翘起。有人握着他的手腕强迫他给自己撸。也有人强硬的把自己贲张的性器塞进了他的嘴里，毫无前奏地深喉让他差点反胃吐出来，冲动过了头的结局就是牙齿难免嗑到了对方的阴茎。然后，他又被狠狠地打了几巴掌。这样的姿势让他失去了平衡感，有种要歪倒的感觉。他没法躲开，周围应该都是人，总之他有点喘不上气。

库里觉得自己有一点累，但输球是他的责任，他无话可说。归根结底这是他造成的…在过去，他一直把这当做失败者的惩罚。  
“上次你受伤不在，可有人惦记了很久呢…”大概是有谁在他说话，可是他听不太清，更衣室的游戏里总会有很多人留下一起参与。很快他感觉到有人掰开了他的腿，强迫他把屁股抬的更高。接着他觉得有什么东西在那儿的入口处磨蹭。快感随之涌上他的大脑。尽管这样的场景他已经经历无数遍了，但羞耻感依然随之一起淹没了他的思绪。  
“别着急，把人操坏了怎么办…”“先润滑。”“真是骚出水了…”  
…  
大脑里一片混乱，耳朵隐约能捕捉到些他不想听到的关键词。有人用发带蒙住了他的眼睛。失去视觉的结果就是他的感觉更加灵敏。先是沾了润滑的手指，冰冰凉凉的被塞了进去，毫无章法地在他身体里冲撞。险些让他叫出了声音。不过他仍然感谢这群兴致盎然的球员没有强上，虽然他也不是没体验过，只是也不想再感受一遍了。然而异物进入的感觉不管体会多少次还是不好受的，他轻微地挣扎了一下，嘴里也只能发出“嗯嗯呜呜”的声音。这一次倒是没有被打，却被人把前半身都抬了起来。极不稳定也极不安全的姿势一瞬间让他有些恐慌。但这一切都不会止于此。这样的姿势不过是便于别的人玩弄他。有人把他的肩膀搂进了怀里，像情人一样地开始亲吻他，但很快有另外的手开始在他身上游走，有人玩弄着他的乳尖，似乎是舌尖舔过的感觉，又好像是尖利的指甲摩擦而过，或许是在试图逼他发出不堪入耳的呻吟。很成功。他被刺激的忍不住呜咽。

然而亲吻他的人追逐着他的舌尖，让他吞下了呻吟，在他身上游走的那些手却又总会不轻不重地掐到他的敏感点，他们像是在竞争，看谁能让他的神经先崩溃。  
他们赢了。随便谁，库里浑浑噩噩地想。  
当然，他身后的人也不会闲着，奋力在他身后开拓地手很快停了下来，先是空虚感冲进了头脑，接着，他感觉到一些别的东西。炙热、巨大的什么东西被换了上来。恐惧随之而来。那些不太美妙的回忆闪电般地划过脑海。可是他被人紧紧地禁锢住，甚至没办法动一下来逃避那些即将到来的事情。  
“快点上，还有人等着呢。而且你看看这个骚货，扭着屁股等你呢。”有人发出了嗤笑的声音，拍了拍他被击打的红肿发烫的屁股。疼痛的感觉让他稍微又清醒了一些。  
尽管眼前是被蒙住的一片黑，但库里还是选择了在这个时候闭上眼睛。直到在他身后的那个人真的进入了他，一瞬间，他险些跳起来。就像真的是在惩罚他一样，那根阴茎直直地冲进他湿热的小穴，那些润滑几乎等于白做，被插入的痛感依然想让他尖叫。他忍不住夹紧了屁股，不过又被打了一下。  
“你还是紧的像个处，这么久了你队友难道都没干过你吗？”  
“哈哈，原来你答应来这么快是因为想要被操啊？是队友满足不了你吧。”  
“在流水的小婊子！”  
快感和痛感的交杂就像发烧时冷与热的交替感，不间断地在摧毁着他的意志，而羞辱感像催化剂，让这些感觉在他的脑海中连环爆炸。  
头疼。  
他试图让自己夹的不那么紧，顺着让自己的身体放松下来。可是这实在不是容易的事情。他马上就要失去理智了，被不停歇地操进来的东西折磨的。他们实在有很多人，在一个人射进去之后就会有下一个人来接替他。他搞不懂对方怎么会如此精力旺盛。  
同时他也知道，在他身上留下痕迹的人不止一个，这件事显而易见。有人趴在他的背上吮吸亲吻，也有人拿着自己的手在他身上留下或轻或重的痕迹。嘴里手上都经过了好几个人的性器，就连嘴角都被对方过于粗暴的动作磨破，库里觉得自己嘴唇有点痛。不过这点痛比起腰间还有乳头被人狠狠掐过的痛又不算什么，而身上的疼比起后穴里狠命冲撞着的东西来说，好像也不算什么。  
毕竟是一场惩罚，没有人会真的在乎他的想法。勃起的性器被人冷落，悬空的身体借不到一点力来解决自己的问题，快感倒是有，只逼得他不停地流着些液体，更加难受。  
有一些人走了，但并不是所有人。他又被迫躺倒了下来，手腕被人用硬质的皮带束缚了起来，经历了几次高潮之后，手腕就因他剧烈的动作被磨出了红痕，反复摩擦伤口的感觉很难受，只是他不被允许提出什么请求。实际上他现在射不出什么了。但他仍然被在他的大腿间进出摩擦的阴茎刺激的勃起了，现在没有人把自己的东西放在他身体里。他身后的那个地方早就已经被填的满满的了，甚至在他刚刚被移动的时候，有些液体也跟着一起流了出来，他因此又挨了两下，作为弄脏了这里的惩罚。脸颊上有一些液体，除了他的眼泪以外。睫毛上也是如此，发带早就被人摘了下来，有人特意把他翻过来操了一遍，特意让他看着自己被操，看着那根东西在他的身体里进去。  
“你很喜欢被这样对待吧？”“像个真的婊子一样……”库里想摇头，但有人蛮横地捏住了他的下巴。  
“你在摇什么头？”这个人贴近了他，性器深深地埋在他的身体里冲撞着，几乎要把他的思绪都撞的支离破碎。他还会貌似温柔地亲吻库里，但在这种赛后游戏中，永远不会存在的就是温柔。库里从未对此抱有过什么幻想。或者说他现在也没有力气做多余的幻想。  
“我说——你玩的也够久了吧，我可还没爽过，别把人玩坏了……或者……”不知是从哪里冒出来的人隐晦地笑了笑，而在他身后的人似乎很快领会了什么。  
好默契。库里模糊地想着。他现在已经没有力气思考什么了，肉穴周围的软肉被不间断地摩擦折磨的红肿了起来，每一次的进出都牵扯的让他感到疼痛。  
但他们并不打算放过他，他也很快就知道他们想干什么了。因为另一个人抬起了他的腿，试着让自己胀大的东西在他的臀缝处摩擦，似乎预感到什么的库里挣扎了一下，但他早就已经没什么力气了，被按住是轻轻松松的事情。然后同时被第二根阴茎进入，在他们看来也是轻而易举的事情。可是他并不这么觉得。  
“……不可以。”他的头发都被痛苦的汗水浸湿了，眼泪从他的眼睛里涌出。其实他今晚已经哭过很多次了，红肿的眼眶早就已经昭示了一切，但他的眼泪就像是无法流干一样，依然不断地从他的眼睛里流到桌面上，“太多……太多了，唔！”被完全进入的感觉让他呻吟了出来。太疼了。  
他真的无法承受这一切。  
可是他身后的人们并不这么想。他们一先一后地动着，享用着他们胜利的回馈。  
那双漂亮的绿色眼睛里再一次蓄满了泪水，就像是晶莹剔透的绿色宝石一样闪闪发光。

他在最后一次激烈的性事中昏倒。后来大概是有人带他回到了酒店。他已经不记得后来发生了什么了。总之当他醒来的时候，他让这一切都像一场梦一样，被他就此忘记了。


End file.
